1. Field
Embodiments relate to a negative active material for a rechargeable lithium battery, a method of preparing the same, and a rechargeable lithium battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rechargeable lithium batteries have recently drawn attention as a power source for small portable electronic devices. Rechargeable lithium batteries may use an organic electrolyte and thereby may have twice or more of discharge voltage than that of other batteries using an alkaline aqueous solution. Accordingly, rechargeable batteries have high energy density.
Such a rechargeable lithium battery may be manufactured by injecting an electrolyte into an electrode assembly, which includes a positive electrode including a positive active material capable of intercalating/deintercalating lithium ions and a negative electrode including a negative active material capable of intercalating/deintercalating lithium ions.